


A Small Inkling and her Octoling

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Inklings & Octolings, Mention of Three and Eight, Octopus form, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Pearl wishes she can be the one to hold Marina, instead of the other way around.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Small Inkling and her Octoling

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, if there're any mistakes or tips on how I can fix/do better, I would love that, thanks! :D

Inside a studio house, a small Inkling was sitting on a fairly big pink couch, playing an old human game where the player farms, and can marry one of the twelve characters; six males and six females. The Inkling stares at the TV as she plays. "Come on, I need a catfish..." Pearl frowns as she caught yet another soggy newspaper "they have trash cans yet those trash end up in the water... how is the water still clean?" she mumbles.

Pearl paused the game as she looks over at Marina, her Octoling girlfriend, as she was busy cleaning around in the kitchen. Pearl and Marina have been living together for two months since Pearl asked Marina out, she smiles as Marina cleans around, singing to herself. Marina's voice was one of the many reasons that Pearl fell in love with her. Marina told Pearl that she would be fine with any of the mansions Pearl has, but Pearl knows that she would love it if they live in smaller housing, so she got a studio house for them both... and she saw how happy Marina was. 

Unknowingly to Pearl, after she turns back to the TV, Marina starts to stare at Pearl, smiling as she cleans. Then she heard a line from Pearl that made her hearts feels tight; feeling sad for her girlfriend:

"I wish I can hold her like how she would hold me..." Pearl whisper the words and Marina hears it, likely Pearl doesn't know she said it out loud. It was true, They are such cuddlebugs when it comes to cuddling times, be it on the couch, on the bed, or even just standing... Maina loves those moments and so does Pearl. Marina would often pick up or holds Pearl in her arms, just cuddling her to her chest as Pearl relaxed in her arms. The only thing is, Pearl can't exactly hold Marina fully in her arms as she is shorter than Marina.

Marina soon gets an idea and smiles to herself. After checking around that everything is all done, she begins her plan.

Pearl is still playing when she hears something from the kitchen, but don't pay any attention as she finally caught a catfish. 

"Pearlie." a small voice calls out, surprising Pearl.

Pearl pauses the game and looks around, before looking down. Her mouth forms an O shape as she sees where the voice was from, Marina. Marina smiles at Pearl, through her mouth isn't seen as she is in her Octopus form. Her form is teal with a little black on the top, and with her big soft eyes looking at Pearl, Pearl can't help but smile.

"'Rina, what are you doing?" Pearl chuckles. They rarely use squid and octopus forms, only if needed or for hiding from grape-flavored cold medicines.

"I want cuddle time, Pearlie" Marina smiles at Pearl as she holds up two of her tentacles, wanting to be held. 

Pearl smiles at how cute her girlfriend was. "At least Eight is with Three for a sleepover, because I can honestly see Eight doing this too... I don't think I can handle two cute Octolings asking to be held" Pearl said as she picks up Marina "But you never did this, how come?" Pearl set Marina on her lap, stroking her head which makes Marina purr.

"You wished that you can hold me fully in your arms during cuddling time," Marina said, "I feel bad that I never thought about turning into an Octopus so you can hold me." Marina looks up to Pearl, Pearl can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Aw... you don't have to... I was just being a big baby" Pearl holds Marina closer as she lay her chin on top of Marina's head "I don't mind that I'm shorter than you, I love you so much."

hearing that made Marina's hearts swell with joy. "Aw, Pearlie. I love you so much too, but don't be scared to ask! Just say the word and I will be an Octopus for our cuddling time." Marina said as she rubs Pearl's arm; her tentacles were wrapped around Pearl's arms and legs.

Pearl smiles as she goes ahead and saves the game before closing it, then switch to the TV mode and set one of her favorite TV shows for background noises, then set her attention fully to Marina in her arms.

"By the way, you're cute!" Pearl said to Marina.

Marina giggles "No, you are cuter!" Marina looks at Pearl.

"No, you are cuter!" Pearl playful shouted back as she pokes where Marina's nose would be, making her giggle.

Pearl and Marina soon watches the show as they cuddle with each other, but after two eps or so, Pearl heard a small snore and looks down.

Marina has fallen asleep in Pearl's arms. Pearl smiles "Aw, you were tired, weren't you? I told you to not overwork yourself" Pearl wraps her arm around Marina's body and lay her other hand on top of Marina's head as she lay her head on the top, watching the show "I love you, Marina."

Marina just wraps her tentacles tighter and nuzzled into Pearl's arm as she naps.


End file.
